1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to solar panels for collecting solar energy, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to modular structurally integrated solar panel systems including a combination of integral gutters and flashing members so that the solar panel system may be mounted in a leak-proof manner within a conventional shingled roof structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art (Prior Art Statement)
The following statement is intended to be a prior art statement in compliance with the guidance and requirements of 37 CFR 1.56, 1.97 and 1.98 and with 609 of the Manual of Patent Examining Procedure.
The most relevant prior art reference known to Applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,071 to Barber, Jr. FIG. 4 of the Barber patent depicts a solar energy collector mounted between joists or rafters 11. Flashing portions 30 and 38 are there shown for leak-proof mounting of the solar collector upon the joists. The Barber patent does not show or suggest the integration of its solar panels with a conventional shingled roof structure.
Another reference of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,733 to Moore. The Moore patent shows a solar collector having integral channel members 23 constructed thereon. The channel members 23 of the Moore patent function as substitutes for conventional roof rafters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,080 to Warren and No. 3,987,784 to Godrick show other variations of solar panels constructed for installation between roofing rafters and the like.
The following U.S. Patents are also of general interest concerning various aspects of solar panel construction similar to certain aspects seen in the solar panel of the present invention:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Name ______________________________________ 1,742,861 Johnson 2,625,930 Harris 3,897,820 Teeter, Jr. 4,000,850 Diggs 4,011,856 Gallagher 4,023,556 Sarazin et al. 4,020,605 Zenos 4,027,652 Collura 4,043,317 Scharfman 4,060,071 Chayet ______________________________________
It is seen from these prior art references that most available solar collectors are constructed to be of such a size and configuration as to prevent integral mounting of those solar collectors within a conventional shingle roof system. Most available solar collectors are built in approximately three foot by seven foot sizes, presumably because suitable glass of this size is readily available from sliding glass door component suppliers and the like. This non-modular factor, and the unattractive boxlike construction of the available collectors, compounded by the prevailing opinion, among those skilled in the art, that collectors should be mounted at the site latitude plus 10.degree. slope, has resulted in unsightly paraphernalia perched at precarious angles on roof tops in most solar application.
Many attempts at the creation of roofing structure to accommodate the integral mounting of these prior art collectors have often created structures totally inharmonious with surrounding architecture. In those applications where the collectors have been mounted on top of the roof structure, the proximity of the collectors to the roof have often created rotting and fungi propagation on the roof adjacent the collector, and the penetrations required through the roof structure for plumbing to be connected to the collectors has caused numerous problems with leakage, which are further accentuated by the rotting and fungus problems. Also, many of these prior art collectors are connected together in such a manner that when a plurality of collectors have been installed, it is not possible to remove any one given collector without often having to remove adjacent collectors.
The modular integrally mounted solar panel system of the present invention, however, materially reduces or eliminates all of the above-mentioned objections. The solar panel system of the present invention includes flashing members integrated with the conventional shingles of a conventional shingled roof structure and includes integrally constructed gutters so as to provide means by which rainfall is carried across the solar panel system without permitting leakage of the water through the roof. Since the solar panel system is integrally mounted with the roof, there are no plumbing connections which must be made through the roof. Since the undersides of the solar collector modules are located within the aerated attic portion of the building, problems with mildew and fungus are also eliminated.